


Cookson Appreciation Day

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Cookson is worried about how the other pirates will react to his new cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookson Appreciation Day

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters

 

Cookson was frantic as he placed stew in many bowls. The other pirates weren’t always patient when they were hungry. He carried two bowls to Mullins and Starkey. ‘’I will return with other bowls,’’ Cookson said to Smee, Billy Jukes, Alf Mason, and Captain Hook. He ran and obtained other bowls. After parting with them, he viewed everyone eating.

The pirates’ eyes were wide before they smiled at Cookson.

‘’Good stew,’’ Mullins said.

Cookson smiled and returned to a giant pot. He saw a fly before he caught it. ‘’I will add you to new stew just like other flies.’’

 

The End


End file.
